Te echo de menos
by aliencita
Summary: -¡Basta! –le gritó un día Kang In- Ya estoy harto de verte como un fantasma mendigando por los rincones. Más te vale que reacciones ahora o yo mismo te tiraré del puente. SiMi


FIC DE SUPER JUNIOR YAOI, pareja SIWON-ZHOU MI

Mi primer SiMi :3 espero que les guste

* * *

Tenía que ser mentira. Si, seguramente esta sería una broma de mal gusto de las que tanto le gustaban a Kyuhyun. Tenía que ser eso, pero no lo era. La cara de seriedad de sus compañeros le confirmaba que cada una de las palabras que le habían dicho eran verdad y se sentía morir.

Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, por que él lo sabía, él sabía que tenía que ser mentira, que seguramente era un error, una equivocación, que en cualquier segundo alguien sonreiría y diría "¡bu! Te asusté"

Leeteuk se acercó a él e hizo el amago de abrazarlo, sin decidirse a hacerlo, quería consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que no sería así y que a partir de ahora su amigo lloraría mucho.

-¿Están seguros? –les preguntó sollozando- ¿Es verdad lo que me dicen? –los chicos se vieron entre ellos antes de asentir silenciosamente- ¿desde cuando lo sabían?

-Un mes –le contesto Yesung tímidamente. Palideció. Un mes, sus amigos se lo habían ocultado por un mes.- Pero es que primero queríamos estar seguros, ¡pensábamos que era solo un rumor! Ninguno de nosotros sabemos quien es –intentó justificarse.

-Zhou Mi –lo llamó dulcemente Donghae- No era nuestra intención que…

-Largo –lo interrumpió- Lárguense de mi casa –los chicos se miraron sin saber que hacer- ¡Largo! –gritó. Kang In estaba a punto de reclamarle su comportamiento cuando Leeteuk lo tomó de la mano y lo empujó a la salida con los demás.

Cuando Zhou Mi oyó que la puerta se cerró, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sentía como su corazón dolía y se deshacía en su pecho.

Tomó el jarrón que estaba en la mesa y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas para después desplomarse en el piso.

Lloró por horas, gritando el nombre de aquel que lo hacía sufrir, pidiendo explicaciones al viento. Lloró hasta que no salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos, gritó hasta que perdió la voz y se lamentó hasta que se quedó dormido.

-¿Mimi? Mi vida, ¿qué haces dormido en el sillón? ¿y por qué esta roto el jarrón? –lo despertó suavemente una voz. Zhou Mi abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía horrores la cabeza.

-¿Siwon? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sentándose desorientado.

-Es martes ¿recuerdas? Los martes me quedo aquí a dormir… ¿eh? ¿qué pasa? –dijo al ser abrazado sorpresivamente por el chino.- ¿Estas bien? –

-Prometeme… -dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Siwon- prometeme que nunca te iras.

-Claro, lo prometo –le contesto el chico sonriendo con ternura y acariciando su cabello- Mimi… ¿estas llorando?

-No –dijo haciendo un puchero- No lo hago. Me duele la cabeza, es todo. ¡No, no te vayas! –dijo con temor.

-Solo iré por una aspirina, tranquilo. –dijo extrañado por la actitud de su pareja- Vete al cuarto y recuestate un poco, ahora te alcanzo.

Zhou Mi se levantó con pesadez y se acercó con cuidado al marco de la puerta y observó como Siwon buscaba en las gavetas y revisaba las cajas de los medicamentos uno por uno. Se acercó a él, Siwon le sonrió a modo de disculpa por no entrar rápido el remedio para el dolor pero a Mimi ya no le importaba, solo quería olvidar. Lo abrazó suavemente y lo besó, un beso tranquilo pero necesitado de afecto. El chico le devolvió el beso algo confundido, dejándose querer. Zhou Mi lo acariciaba lentamente por encima de la ropa, reconociendo ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

-Mi vida… -le dijo Siwon separándose un poco- Hoy no, mañana tengo que irme temprano al trabajo.

-Durmamos, entonces –le dijo sonriendo inseguro.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Las palabras de sus amigos resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como una maldición gitana que no podía quitarse de encima. Dio mil vueltas en la cama, se desesperó; estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo pero, al final, terminó viendo como dormía Siwon. Se veía tan tranquilo ¿realmente lo había…? ¿realmente…? No podía ser verdad, esa persona que dormía tan plácidamente a su lado no podía haberle mentido de esa manera. Suspiró. Se acomodó entre los brazos del menor y se deshizo de sus malos pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó hecho papilla.

A Zhou Mi le encantaba salir a pasear de la mano de su flamante novio, a Siwon le gustaba ser más discreto. Una tarde, obligó a Siwon a salir de la comodidad del sofá e ir juntos a una cafetería.

Zhou Mi por fin preguntó.

-Siwon… -estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Yo…. ¿Estas esperando un hijo? –Hubiera deseado decirlo de otra forma, algo más ligero y menos directo pero los nervios lo traicionaron. Siwon abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó con su bebida.

-Pero… ¿qué?

-Solo quiero que me digas la verdad. Es todo lo que necesito. –_Niégamelo-_

-Yo… -_niégamelo, por favor-_ … si. Si, estoy esperando un hijo. –Zhou Mi apretó su taza tratando de contener el temblor de sus manos.- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Dos semanas… espera que fuera mentira –le contestó tratando de que su voz no se rompiera- De verdad lo esperaba…

-Mi vida –trató de tomarlo de la mano, pero el chino la quitó, Siwon asintió dolido y contuvo el gesto- Yo… no fue intencional, verdaderamente no sabía… un error… cuando te conocí… todo fue tan hermoso… no quise… no, no quiero perderte… -intentó explicarse.

-¿Así que mentirme era la mejor opción?

-Ellos querían que me casara. ¡Querían obligarme a casarme! Yo no quería que tu te enteraras hasta que todo estuviera arreglado.

-¿Y si no, Siwon? ¿y si nada se arregla qué? ¿me ibas a dejar para casarte, así sin ninguna explicación? –no respondió- Me voy –se levantó arrastrando la silla.

-Mimi, espera…

-No, Siwon, no puedo esperar. Si me quedo un segundo más aquí siento que te romperé la cara.

Cuando Zhou Mi llegó a su apartamento, con la mano en el pecho y a punto de un ataque de asma, lo único que pudo hacer fue caer al piso mientras con su puño golpeaba los azulejos. Su corazón se había quedado por algún lado en el camino a casa, o tal vez, había dejado un camino de migas, como Hansel y Gretel.

Como una princesa, Zhou Mi hubiera deseado permanecer en lo alto de la torre, alejado de la realidad, viviendo su dulce ignorancia a lado de su amado príncipe, pero él no era ninguna princesa ni Siwon ningún príncipe, justo ahora, él era un pueblerino desdichado, que veía como la bruja malvada lo despojaba de todo lo que amaba; pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. La bruja malvada no tenía toda la culpa, ella había llamado al príncipe, pero el príncipe era el que había corrido a sus brazos.

Odiaba a esa mujer, quien quiera que fuera, la odiaba por que le estaba quitando lo más importante que tenía en su vida.

Había pasado una semana pero él sentía que habían sido años, años en los que había tenido que despreciar cada mueca de amor que Siwon le dedicaba, fingir que su dolor había sido tanto que había matado todo sentimiento que tenía por él.

Se le partía el corazón cada vez que ignoraba sus llamadas, o que decidía no abrirle la puerta (incluso había cambiado la chapa), pero es que sabía que no importaban las cosas que Siwon le dijera, no importaba si él no se casaba, simplemente, nada sería normal de nuevo.

Todas las noches, lloraba hasta que el cansancio lo vencía y al día siguiente despertaba por que no le quedaba de otra. Se quería morir, ¿o era que ya estaba muerto y no se había dado cuenta?

Leeteuk iba todos los días a visitarlo y siempre lo encontraba en el mismo lugar, en la terraza. Se acercaba a él y lo acompañaba en su silencio.

-¿No crees… -preguntó un día- que es mejor que salgas un poco? Tal vez, ¿tomar un poco de aire?

-Pero si ya estoy afuera –le contesto Zhou Mi sin comprender.

-Ehh… si… me refiero al mundo exterior.

-No, aquí estoy bien. No quiero salir –El mundo de afuera le había hecho daño.

Con el tiempo, Leeteuk lo dejó de visitar pero él no se dio cuenta. El tiempo había dejado de pasar para Zhou Mi.

¿Qué si recordaba la primera vez que vio a Siwon? Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Fue en la peor época de su vida. Esta época en la que solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento, pasando de mano en mano y de cama en cama.

Lo conoció en una fiesta, nada formal. Unos amigos los presentaron, no hablaron mucho, unos cuantos minutos y después Siwon se fue.

Una semana después se lo topó casualmente en el centro de la ciudad, y después de ese día, los encuentros casuales dejaron de serlo para convertirse en citas frecuentes.

-¿Por qué me buscaste? –le preguntó Zhou Mi.- Creí que no te agradaba.

-Claro que me agradas, el día que nos conocimos pensé que eras bastante atractivo, pero no me anime a nada más. –le contestó Siwon.

-No has contestado mi pregunta –le replicó Zhou Mi.

-Je, la verdad, un amigo me pidió que hablara contigo. Le gustas. –Zhou Mi abrió la boca de la sorpresa.- Te lo juro. Creo que no contó con que me terminarías gustando también a mi.

Pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos. No eran novios pero tampoco eran amigos. Con él, Zhou Mi se sentía en paz, y poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, fue cambiando, hasta que dejó todo su pasado atrás.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado. –le comentó a Siwon un día.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, ¿qué tan útil puede ser el enamorarte? Creo que es un desperdicio de tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿nunca has tenido pareja?

-Parejas he tenido muchísimas, probablemente más de las que te puedas imaginar, pero ninguna fue nada especial. Ninguna significó nada.

-Tal vez deberías de darle la oportunidad a alguien –le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

-Lo pensaré –le contestó Zhou Mi correspondiendo el beso.

Tenían dos semanas de ser novios cuando Zhou Mi lo dejó por otro. Siwon le dijo que no pasaba nada, que podría ser amigos. No se enojó y no le recriminó nada. Y cumplió con su palabra, siguió siendo su amigo.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Zhou Mi y Siwon se habían vuelto amantes, escondiéndose en la oscuridad, sonriendo disimuladamente y robándose besos culpables. Zhou Mi dejó a su novio, no volvió con Siwon pero tampoco salió con nadie más.

-Mierda.

Fue lo que dijo el día que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Siwon.

¿Cómo había pasado? Ni él estaba seguro, pero si ese enamoramiento se pudiera a comparar a algo, Zhou Mi lo compararía con un pozo en la arena, se había caído en el pozo sin darse cuenta, estaba hundido hasta el cuello y aun así no tenía ninguna intención de salir. Le agradaba estar ahí.

-¿Zhou Mi? –el chico hizo una seña dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-¿Qué? –le contestó sonriendo feliz.

-Ya tenemos dos meses saliendo, y eso es contando el tiempo en que estabas con el otro tipo –rió- y me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te lo había pedido. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Zhou Mi no podía estar más feliz.

¿Era normal querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?

Rió amargamente.

Era su culpa.

Era el karma.

Era el maldito destino.

Ya no importaba que fuera. Solo sabía que se quería tirar del primer puente que encontrara.

_¿Me recuerdas…?_

_ …soy yo._

¿Siwon lloraría como lloraba él?

¿Sufriría como él?

¿Sentiría que no había mañana?

-¡Basta! –le gritó un día Kang In- Ya estoy harto de verte como un fantasma mendigando por los rincones. Más te vale que reacciones ahora o yo mismo te tiraré del puente.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados, pero ya tenía tanto sumido en su propio dolor, que poco a poco les había dejado de importar su estado, gracias a dios, Kang In no era uno de ellos.

-No lo hagas, Kang In –le pidió Leeteuk agarrándolo de la muñeca.

-Tengo que hacerlo, ya me cansé. –dijo dando un golpe a la mesa- En tu vida te habías visto tan mal. ¿Dónde quedo el amante de la moda que se quejaba de mis conjuntos de ropa de una manera insoportable?

Zhou Mi sonrió débilmente.

-¿Ves? Te ves mejor así. Ahora sal y hazle frente a tu problema, por que lo sé yo, y tu también lo sabes, pero te haces tonto y lo ignoras, pero él no va a volver.

-¡Kang In! –gritó escandalizado Leeteuk.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad y Zhou Mi lo sabe. Y si él vuelve no va a volver solo. Traerá un niño.

-Yo puedo cuidarlo. Me gustan los niños. –dijo Zhou Mi bajito.

-¿Qué? –dijeron sorprendidos.

-Zhou Mi… -empezó a hablar con Kang In pero Leeteuk lo detuvo.

-Yo podría cuidarlo y quererlo como si fuera mi hijo… yo sería capaz de eso con tal de que regresara a mi. Yo podría… yo… -las lagrimas habían empezado a fluir por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no se puede quedar a mi lado?

Kang In y Leeteuk se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué…? –gimoteaba una y otra vez. Las lagrimas corrían imparables, su cara denotaba tristeza, una tristeza desgarradora ante los ojos de sus amigos que no sabían que hacer para sacarlo de la depresión.

Habían pasado meses desde que Siwon se había ido.

_Siwon:_

_Echo de menos cuando las tardes de otoño te ponías al lado mío y me abrazabas mientras que las hojas, ya secas, caían ligeramente manchando el suelo de amarillo y marrón._

_Echo de menos cuando en invierno te quedabas dormido por estudiar hasta tarde y que en el parque recostaras tu cabeza sobre mí, mientras la nieve teñía el suelo de blanco._

_Echo de menos las tardes de verano cuando el cielo estaba naranja, tu te quitabas la camisa y levantándome la barbilla me besabas, mientras un diluvio de color mojaba el suelo._

_Echo de menos cuando en primavera cogías las flores de hibisco y me las ponías por encima de la oreja y me decías "pensé que con algo bello se haría más hermoso lo ya hermoso" mientras los pétalos caían dejando rojo el suelo._

_Te echo de menos._

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
